Abomination
by EpiphanyUnited
Summary: A cascade of events are triggered by the Salvatore brothers. Consequences of Damon's inability to resist Jule's taunts, and Stefan's wavering loyalty to Elena conjures an abomination that dates back to the days of the Originals.
1. Damaged Thoughts

**This follows right after season 2, episode 11 (By the light of the Moon).**

_Here is a quick synopsis of episode 11:_

_Tyler encounters his first transformation with Caroline along side him the whole time until he morphs into a wolf. Stefan and Katherine play mind games in the cave. Elena on the other hand is frustrated being locked in her own house and at her friends who try to protect her. Elijah appears and offers Elena a deal where all her friends will be kept safe only if she keeps her end of the bargain- to be normal, and stay safe…at least until Klaus appears into the picture. While this happens, Damon and Alaric approach Jules with wolfs bain only to agitate Jules. Damon has been marked by Jules and later in the night, a Jules breaks into the Salvatore boarding house and tries to attack Damon only to bite Rose. Rose's wound heals only to reopen later on…_

_This story will begin with a few snippets from this episode…_

**Chapter 1: Damned Thoughts**

The Salvatore boarding house flickered in the candle light.

"Talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up." Damon slurred casually while sipping his luxurious alcohol. The ticking of the clock across the room could be heard echoing off the walls of the bookshelves.

Rose, wearing her purple silk bathrobe, approached him casually and took a seat next to Damon, "So it was Jules, the other werewolf, the one that attacked you." Damon looked at Rose, searching for what she was trying to say. Rose just looked back patiently, waiting for a reply.

"Ya… I'm sorry, I picked a fight with her." Damon replied remorsefully wrinkling his forehead while pouring Rose a drink. "She was coming after me, not you. You all healed?"

Rose thought for a second and replied, "Ya… it seems that way."

Damon slowly articulated his words unsure of how to express himself, "Rose… ugh… I'm happy that the legend was fake… Maybe werewolves made it up to keep vampires away."

"Lucky me" Rose replied with a smile. Damon smiled back and smoothly started to trace his fingers along her exposed thigh. "I'm going to stay and help you Damon."

Amused and surprised, Damon questioned, "Help me do what?"

"Save Elena, protect Elena, everything Elena." Rose explained openly.

Damon gave her a look of surprise, "Why?"

Rose looked into his grey/blue eyes and said, "Because I like you. I believe in friendship and I happen to notice you are lacking in that department and you could use all the friends you can get."

A genuine smile spread across Damon's face and Rose mirrored an equivalent smile. Just as quickly as she smiled, suddenly Rose frowned and lightly touched her right shoulder. "Ow… something's wrong with my shoulder. It's starting to sting." She readjusted her robe to have a closer look at her shoulder. Damon simultaneously leaned in closer for a glance.

"There's something wrong with your wolf bite. I thought you healed already?" Damon asked completely confused and aw-struck at the situation. Rose speechlessly looked into Damon's eyes seeking any sort of comfort. Both of them with mixed expressions. _Anything_. Anything that can provide comfort or push away the anxiety building up. As they stood there without a sound, the clock continues to tick-tick-tick into the early morning.

* * *

><p>The sun shone through Elena's room as she and Stefan lay comfortably on the queen sized bed. Stefan had been stuck in the cave with Katherine for 3 days and all he could think of was Elena and her safety. He looked down at Elena's sleeping form with the rise and fall of her chest against him. Elena stirred a little and continued to sleep soundly. Worry-free. Peaceful.<p>

Stefan on the other hand was deep in thought about his last conversation with a person he thought he would never ever think about after meeting Elena Gilbert… Katerina Petrova, his first love that changed his life in every way imaginable.

-*Flashback*-

_Katherine leaned casually against the stone wall across the little space in the cave. "Are we seriously not going to talk at all?"_

"_We can talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable." Stefan replied back unenthusiastically. _

"_What do you want me to say Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything I've done? Well, it's called self preservation." Katherine replied sarcastically. "I've been looking after myself for 500 years." _

_Stefan smirked at her remark and simply replied coldy, "Look where it's gotten you." _

_Katherine slowly made her way towards Stefan explaining, "Yes I know I've done terrible things, but I do love you stefan." Stefan just nodded casually without much thought. Katherine's expression softened, "even if you don't believe it."_

"_You want me to believe you?" Stefan signaled at Katherine and explained, "show me. Prove to me that someone in there is actually worth trusting." Stefan coaxed._

"_And then what? hm? You're still going to hate me." Katherine replied, slowly sitting down on a bench a few feet away. Stefan looked down towards the ground and a glimpse of conflicted emotions flickered in his eyes. _

"_Well maybe." Stefan paused and looked into Katherine's eyes. "or maybe there is still hope for you after all." A brief look of surprise shot through Katherine's face as she looked into Stefan's kind eyes. _

_Katherine recovered fast and questioned, "You're playing me."_

_Stefan, who was still looking into Katherine's eyes, replied, "Am I?" Katherine glanced away from Stefan's stare and showed a brief moment of struggle with her thoughts. _

"_You want to find Klaus? Kill him so you can protect your precious Elena?" Katherine said in a bitter tone. _

_Stefan immediately tensed and demanded politely, "You know where he is?"_

"_No I don't… but I can help you find him." Katherine said. _

"_For a price, I'm sure." Stefan answered sarcastically expecting her to state her verdict on the situation. _

_Katherine looked at him with hurt quickly flashing across her porcelain face like lightning. H__e automatically assumed she wanted something back, unable to see her real intentions. There was a long pause before anyone made any movement. "Start with Isabel, Elena's mother, she was a research expert. She found me." Katherine genuinely explained maintaining eye contact with Stefan. _

_Tension was thick in the air with uncertainty and mixed feelings as both occupants of the underground cave looked into each other's eyes. Stefan who was still looking at Katherine intently, nodded in approval at her suggestion. _

"_Your welcome." Katherine whispered, still looking into Stefan's eyes. Almost as if she was looking for approval from him that she wasn't what she seemed. _

-*End of flashback*-

Stefan gave a small sigh and turned his head towards the window, looking out as if he was searching for answers or anything that would purge his thoughts of Katherine. Ever so slowly Elena's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Stefan's pale neck with his head turned towards the window. She noticed his eyelashes flicker when he blinked indicating that he was awake and just deep in thought. Elena's smiled then moved her hand from Stefan's chest and gracefully caressed his neck bringing him back towards her. "I love you Stefan."

Stefan pulled Elena in closer for an embrace with his cheek against Elena's head, "And I love you too, Kather-." As soon as those last two syllables slipped off his tongue, he froze with his eyes widening in surprise, then panic consumed him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! This is my first shot at a fanfic. Hope you've enjoyed the twist at the end... what do you think will happen next? :) Any thoughts? Suggestions? comments?<br>_**


	2. Running

_Previously…_

_Stefan pulled Elena in closer for an embrace with his cheek against Elena's head, "And I love you too, Kather-." As soon as those last two syllables slipped off his tongue, he froze with his eyes widening in surprise then panic. _

* * *

><p>"What…what did you…K-Katherine?" Elena stuttered, her breath quickening as the seconds passed. She roughly pulled away from Stefan, got off the bed and glared at him. Tears were forming in her eyes threatening to spill over like a river. "Stefan, what…what did you just call me?"<p>

Stefan still awe struck with his words maintained eye contact with Elena and tried to form sentences to explain what he just did. Heck, even words would be useful at the moment. Countless thoughts ricocheted back and forth in his mind. It was so hard. So hard to think cohesively, '_What did I say? Did I say Katherine? Why am I thinking about Katherine? What the hell am I thinking?' _Anything to comfort Elena and stop those tears from falling. "I…Katherine? I… Elena…I." With Stefan's unsuccessful scramble to find the right words, he automatically stepped forward towards Elena. His face twisted and panic was all there was in his expression. Elena immediately stepped backwards.

"No, Stefan stay away from me. H-how could you? In the tomb, did you two— you know what, don't even answer." Elena replied fiercely. Anger radiated off her body like gamma radiation threatening to break Stefan's undead soul apart. Stefan finally broke off eye contact with Elena and silently admitted defeat. He wasn't sure what just happened and why it happened but he was definitely confused. He didn't even respond when Elena walked out on him.

He sunk to the floor and thought to himself, '_Am I… am I really not over Katherine? What the hell is wrong with me? I love Elena, not Katherine._' There he sat, with his face buried into the palm of his hands. He got up and threw the nearest object, his cell phone, into the wall smashing it into dozens of pieces.

Elena sprinted down the stairs. Her tears clouded her vision but that didn't prevent her from running. Running away from her house where Stefan stood was the number one objective in her mind at the moment. She hastily grabbed her car keys and cellphone from the small wooden desk in the living room and bolted out the door. When she reached her car, her hands shook so violently, it was tremendously hard getting the key into the ignition. Finally, the key slipped in and the car roared to life. She pulled out the drive way quickly and carelessly, smashing into the neighbor's garbage can. She shifted gear and accelerated forward, away from what just happened, away from Stefan, away from all the frustration.

After speeding through several blocks of Mystic Falls, Virginia, she finally noticed her cell phone ringing. With a tear strained face, she reached over to the passenger seat to retrieve her blaring and vibrating cell phone. She glanced down at the caller display but couldn't read it properly from her cloudly vision. She tried to wipe away her tears and got frustrated when new tears formed almost instantly. Instead of trying some more, she decided to just answer her cell phone.

"Hey, is Stefan with you? Cause I can't seem to patch through to him. I can't seem to find my Vintage Scotch anywhere." Damon casually spilled out in a care free manner. Silence lingered for a few seconds, "Hey Elena, you there?" Then audible sniffling and hitched breathing was heard coming from Elena.

"D-Damon, I can't. Talk. Right now." Elena forced out through her uneven breathes and uncontrolled crying.

"Elena, what happened? Are you alright? Is Stefan with you? Where are you?" Damon demanded, worry bouncing off every word. All he could hear was soft crying and heavy breathing. He was getting anxious and impatient with each passing second, "Elena! Where are you?"

"Stefan, he called me Katherine and I…I ran out of the house. I r-ran o-ou-out of my house and g-got in my car." Elena explained with much difficultly. She was a wreck. An absolute wreck with her mascara running down her cheeks.

Damon sternly replied, "Elena, you need to calm down and breathe. I'm coming to get you. Where are you?" With so many distractions, Elena failed to realize that the traffic light up ahead turned red. Elena continued to accelerate towards the red light, almost reaching the upcoming intersection.

"I'm near city hall. I – " Suddenly a bellowing horn from a large pick-up truck sounded persistantly from the right. The truck screeched as the driver tried to stop his multi-tonned vehicle. Elena froze and the last words that left her mouth in an alarmed and panicked scream was, "Damon!"

The pick-up truck swerved slightly but was still quickly heading towards Elena's vehicle at 90km/hr. The piercing screech of the breaks and the impending doom that lingered in the air left Elena immobile. _Petrified_. "Elena, ELENA!" Damon screamed through the phone. Elena dropped the phone and desperately tried to swerve her car to the left, away from the oncoming truck. In a split second, the head of the truck collided with the right side of Elena's minivan smashing the windows and causing a dent so large it deformed half of the car. Luckily, the damaged half wasn't the half that Elena occupied, however, upon impact, Elena's body flew to the left even when her seat belt was properly secured. The smaller vehicle rolled and spun on its side right through the window of a medium sized antique store. Her cell phone flew out the window and was smashed in an instant as it crashed into the ground at a high terminal velocity. As all the debris began to settle, there was little movement coming from Elena. Her breathing was heavily staggered and there was blood everywhere. Blood freely trickled down her face. Her whole anterior frame seemed to be drenched in blood.


	3. Flatline

_Previously…_

_The smaller vehicle rolled and spun on its side right through the window of a medium sized antique store. Her cell phone flew out the window and was smashed in an instant as it crashed into the ground at a high terminal velocity. As all the debris began to settle, there was little movement coming from Elena. Her breathing was heavily staggered and there was blood everywhere. Blood trickled down her face. Her whole anterior frame seemed to be drenched in blood. _

* * *

><p>Pain travelled up her spine, sending crippling pain up and down her body. Every nerve ending was on fire. Every breathe was taking all the energy she had left and her vision was blurring as she fought to stay awake. She tried hard to focus on her breathing. In and out. In and out. Slow shallow breaths was all she could muster up in her current state. Deep breathes were out of the question though as a metal shaft managed to bury itself within her chest cavity where healthy lungs once resided. No matter how much she tried to breathe, air didn't seem to go in and reach her body. Her body and brain was starving from a limited oxygen supply.<p>

As Elena tried to remain awake, panicking bystanders had called 911 and the faint sirens of the ambulance echoed throughout the neighbourhood within a minute. A rescue squad soon arrived on scene and immediately went to work in getting Elena out. Elena's car was on the left side and she was lying on her left side on top of glass shards that were once the driver's side.

"Elena, ELENA!" Damon screamed through the phone. There were loud crashes and glass shattering coming from Elena's end. Then, nothing. Just the annoying beep, beep, beep whenever a line gets cut off abruptly on the phone. Frustrated, Damon smashed his phone against the wall and his hands went up to his head, clutching his hair until his knuckles turned ghastly white. Panic and helplessness gripped him like a straitjacket. He was tied up in so many emotions all at once, it was mentally and physically debilitating. Being a vampire who didn't need any oxygen, Damon was heaving trying to calm down just a little bit to think straight, enough to figure out his next step. Just then Stefan walked into the room with his usual sulking expression. Damon's back was facing Stefan but he could tell something was definitely off with Damon. The Damon facing away from him right now seemed to be loosing more and more of his composure as the seconds ticked away.

"What happened? Did you see Elena? Damon what's wrong?" Stefan asked Damon. This was probably the worst timing ever to interrupt Damon's thought process. Damon's hands came down to his sides as he sprinted from his position and roughly pushed Stefan against the book shelves. Damon's forearm pushed against Stefan's throat in a threatening position like a death vice. Several books fell and landed all around the two Salvatore brothers. Surprised and completely taken aback by Damon's roughness, Stefan only managed to get a choked sound through his mouth. Damon's eyes emitted such hatred and anger leaving Stefan utterly speechless just like Elena did.

"You stay away from Elena." Damon yelled angrily. '_I need to save her.'_ Damon thought quickly. He had to save her. She was the only good thing that happened to him since the manipulative bitch Katherine entered their world in the 1800s. Swiftly, Damon threw Stefan across the room into the other bookshelf with dusty books as old as they were. Hearing the commotion, Rose made her way into the common area of the Salvatore house. She looked terrible, sickly pale even for a vampire. The wolf bite was taking a tole on her undead body. She was only able to catch a brief glimpse of Damon's cold blue eyes before he disappeared.

Damon sprinted out of the house towards city hall. He pushed his body to go faster and faster until he reached his destination. Dark smoke billowed into the mid-morning sky, it's source coming from Elena's wrecked car. Damon froze, standing 7 feet away from the car wreck, Elena's license plate was deformed and just sitting on the pavement next to his foot. With his heightened senses, he could smell blood. So much blood. Elena's blood. He'd recognize her scent and her blood anywhere.

The rescue team managed to get Elena out of what was left of her car and put her onto a stretcher. "Quickly and steady. She's loosing too much blood." One of the paramedics informed her colleague.

Damon quickly sprinted towards Elena, and could still hear a faint and uneven heart beat. Elena's eyes were slightly open staring up into the sky. She was slipping fast. "Elena…" was all Damon managed to say as he watched the paramedics slide Elena into the ambulance. Elena's bloodied form was etched into Damon's mind traumatizing him. Snapping out of it, Damon quickly threw himself in the ambulance, commanding that the paramedics standby and not interfere with him. Damon closed the door and the paramedics sat back away from Elena who's heart rate was faltering quickly. Without a second thought, Damon slit his wrist and let his blood freely drip into Elena's already blood-stained mouth.

Elena's eyes were still open just a little bit but darkness was still consuming her conscious mind. Her body began to numb and the pain was subsiding at an ever increasing rate. It was no longer getting hard to breathe. A dark figure was hovering above her. _'Who is that? Damon? Damon's here.' _Elena thought with great difficulty. She used all her strength to grab onto the figure next to her. Damon looked down as he felt Elena's hand weakly grab at his sleeve. He reached down to take Elena's cold pale hand in his own. Damon's lukewarm blood was going down Elena's throat but the instantaneous healing wasn't occurring concurrently. A weird sensation flowed through her body and it made her feel like she was floating.

"Wake up Elena, dammit. Why isn't my blood working?" Damon said under clenched teeth. "Common Elena, heal up." Damon's entire body began to shake with fear, eyes wide with realization that his blood wasn't having any effect on Elena. In Elena's barely conscious state, the only thought left was sleep.

_'Just a quick nap. I just need to rest for a minute and I'll be able to feel my arms and legs again.'_ Elena thought drowsily. This was the second time Damon gave Elena his blood. The first time was when Elena had recklessly driven away from the Salvatore house because of his younger brother. At that time when he gave Elena his blood, her healing worked instantly. Vampire blood had the healing capabilities to save humans. He didn't understand why it wasn't working this time.

Suddenly, the heart monitor screamed a high pitched monotone beep - flatline. Elena's last breathe escaped her bloody mouth as her pale hand went limp in Damon's hand. Her eyes still stared up at the roof of the ambulance, blank of expression. _Lifeless._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Any comments on the speed of the story so far? Leave your suggestions and constructive criticism as you see fit :)<strong>_


End file.
